Never Gone
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: TNA ONESHOT: SHE MISSED HIM, AND WHEN HE CAME HOME, IT WAS LIKE HE NEVER LEFT...AJxOC


Jaylin sat on the beach in front of her house, staring out at the ocean. Lately, she's been feeling sad and depressed, because her boyfriend AJ Styles has been on the road for a while, and with him being away was really starting to get to her. Each day he's away, she misses him more and more. She got off the sand, and walked in to the house. She decided to take a nap, to get her mind off of everything. Once she layed down on her pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. She layed there and started to toss and turn. As hard as she tried, AJ kept popping in to her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ Styles made his way out of the TNA Impact! arena. He finally had a few days off to spend with his longtime girlfriend Jaylin. He put his bags in the trunk of his rental car, and made his way home. With every minute her drove, he got more and more excited to see Jaylin. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he missed her. He missed the way her eyes dance when she laughed, or how she held on to him when they watched a scary movie. He missed how she knew what he was thinking, and how she knew just what to say when he was upset. He loved everything about her, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaylin stared up at the ceiling, as she layed there. Usually AJ called her around this time, but she got nothing. She grabbed the teddybear that was sitting next to her, and held on to it. She remembered AJ sprayed the bear with his cologne before he left. She took in the scent, as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ finally made it home, in pretty good time. He took in the smell of the house. It smelt like vanilla. He knew Jaylin liked to burn candles. He placed his bags by the steps. "Jaylin?" He called out. He expected Jaylin to come running, but he got their dog Shadow instead. Shadow jumped on AJ, almost knocking him down. "Hey buddy. Where's your mom?" AJ said petting the dog behind the ears. AJ walked upstairs looking for his girlfriend, with Shadow trailing behind. He looked in every room, and when he reached their bedroom, he opened the door quietly and saw Jayling sleeping on their bed. He tiptoed in the room and walked over to her. He leaned down and touched her cheek lightly. AJ let out a laugh as Jaylin stirred and swatted his hand away. AJ touched her other cheek, when she finally opened her eyes, to see what was touching her.

"AJ?" Jaylin whispered.

"Hey, I'm home" AJ replied whispering back, which caused Jaylin to jump up and hug him.

"I missed you" Jaylin said before she pressed her lips against his.

"I missed you too" AJ replied.

Jaylin felt the tears start to surround her eyes as she looked in to AJ's blue eyes. AJ wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. The 2 just stood there holding on to each other. They looked outside and realized it started to pour down rain. Jaylin got a smile on her face, as she ran downstairs. "Jaylin, are you ok?" AJ said running after her, as she opened the front door and ran out in the rain and started to run around.

"Jaylin what are you doing? Get back in here before you get sick" AJ said yelling out the front door to her.

"Come out here with me" Jaylin replied.

"No, you're crazy" AJ said.

"Crazy about you, now get out here" Jaylin said walking over and pulling him out with her.

AJ went with it, and wrapped his arms around her as he held her, while they stood in the middle of the street with the rain pouring down on both of them AJ twirled Jaylin around as she laughed. Jaylin stood on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, before she ran down the street. AJ chased after her, as he stepped in the deep puddles that filled the street. He didn't care, times like these were precious, and they don't come along very often, so he took advantage of it. Once AJ caught Jaylin, he placed a kiss upon her lips, and looked in to her eyes. "I love you" He said whispering.

"I love you too" Jaylin replied whispering back.

The 2 stood in the pouring rain lost in each other's lips, until they heard thunder and lightening. They ran inside, and went to dry off and get changed. After changing, AJ lit a fire and sat in front of it. "How was the drive home?" Jaylin asked as she walked in to the living room with 2 hot chocolates.

"Long. It's good to be home. I missed sleeping in my own bed" AJ replied.

"Is that all you missed?" Jaylin said.

"Oh and Shadow" AJ said petting the dog, that was sleeping beside him on the floor.

"Anything else?" Jaylin replied.

"Well..." AJ said looking at Jaylin and laughing, before she hit him in the chest.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I missed you" AJ said kissing her cheek.

"Yea, that's what I thought" Jaylin replied giving him a smile, and leaning against his chest. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. Jaylin wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped up in each other's arms. To Jaylin, it was like AJ was never gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE!...ANOTHER LITTLE ONESHOT, I HAD RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD. IT WAS REALLY RANDOM, AND IT'S PROBABLY NOT ALL THAT GREAT, BUT I TRIED...ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AJ, BUT I DO OWN JAYLIN AND SHADOW


End file.
